I'll Be Your Hero
by BrokenInWonderland
Summary: America is now at the mercy of Russia, vulnerable and defenseless. He's broken his number one rule, "Never fall for the villain." Yet he ended up falling in love anyway. When he finally admits his feelings, words and secrets are exchanged.
1. I've Always Loved You

_Okay so hey this is my first ever story on here so yayyyyyy :D! I am a huge fan of RusAme honestly, I mean it's so freaking adorable. Anyway I want to let you guys that I will be using their human personification names a lot more than I will be their countries names. However I will still be using them so I just wanted to let you know about it. So I honestly don't know what to rate this story now because I was going to have a little sexual content in here even though I don't want to make it too sexual ya know? What I'm trying to say is the rating will change overtime so be aware okay? Good we understand each other. To shade some background on the story it takes place towards the end of the Cold War and the collapse of the U.S.S.R. Okay so I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter of the story._

"Do you love anyone Russia?"

Slight hopefulness rang in his voice as it echoed through out the dark alley where they now resided.

"I..."

Hesitation was clearly present in Ivan's voice, for he was truly stumped by Alfred's question.

Indeed Russia loved someone, but he dare not say it in front of the sapphire eyed American kneeling before him. Instead of speaking exact truth he simply gave him a different answer.

"Yes. I do love someone, but it wouldn't matter to you anyway da?"

He wasn't sure if it was the pure panic that was overwhelming him, or that he was hurt by the Russian's words uttered from his pale pink lips.

There was nothing he could do now, no more hiding a secret that'd probably die with him anyway. His eyes peered down at the barrel of the gun pointed at his chest where his heart beat slowly.

"Since you're gonna kill me anyway... I might as well tell you.

I know that we are at war now and you probably hate me but I love you Ivan Braginsky.

But I guess I have failed at being a hero, as well as being able to communicate my feelings with you.

However I guess this is the end for me. No more I'm the hero! The hero fell for the villan, and that's never supposed to happen. I've failed...I broke a rule."

Sapphire eyes met Amethyst ones.

Russia's eyes became cloudy as he spoke those last words. Hot tears threatened to spill from Alfred's eyes as he sat there feeling deflated, heartbroken, angry and hopeless all at the same time.

"I love you too Alfred."

Ivan had never had anyone express feelings of romance for him.

After all every country was always intimidated by him, always scared or running away from him. He'd never been able to tell why they'd always been so hostile toward him.

When he saw tears begin to cascade down his slightly tan and flustered cheeks.

Alfred's look reminded him of when he was a child. Helpless and completely without direction, no one to guide him.

Shudders ran down Ivan's spine as thoughts of his dreadful childhood crossed his mind.

The blonde haired country looked up at him, eyes pleading to be held in some ones arms, needing and begging for a sincere friend. Someone he could depend on.

Hastily he dropped the gun making a loud clattering sound when it crashed to the ground.

"I'll be there for you America. Even if you need me to, ill be your hero...da?"

America rose from his previous kneeling position and wrapped his arms around the taller country.

He breathed in his scent, smelling of fresh sunflowers and vodka.

There they stayed crying in each-others embrace, making promises to stick by each-others side.

_Sorry it was so short. I was going to make it longer but I just decided to make it short and sweet so I could save the good stuff for later. I quite honestly love this ship and I plan on continuing the story. I don't know how long it'll be though. I'll update soon. Byeeee!_


	2. Take Care Of My Heart

_Hey again peeps. I want to thank you so much for the reviews and the positive feedback and reviews I have gotten from you guys. Even though it's only a small number of reviews, I received them only 25 minutes after i published the story, which was something I have never expected to happen ever. In fact this chapter is for you guys. I hope you enjoy it, and for all you UsUk shippers, I suggest you don't read this unless you don't care and you just really want to read a good fan-fiction or love, romance or whatever the reason may be. Sorry this one is short, i'm writing this before I go onto stage for my dance performance. Wish me luck lol. No but seriously I hope you like this chapter, it's lovey dovey and fluffy. I just love it so much because this ship is just too cute for me to handle. Okay enjoy my wanderers (im calling all of my fans that know, well at least until further notice. I know it's awful, but don't hurt me please!) ~ BrokenInWonderland ^)^_

Ivan began to let go of Alfred who previously resided in his arms, even though he really didn't want to.

All of this time he'd been fighting with someone who loved him deeply, which made him begin to feel tremendously bad.

"Don't feel bad. I'm okay don't worry. trust me, I've been hurt a lot more than what you've ever done to me."

Curiousness began to creep up into his mind as to why he'd said such a thing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean when you say, you've been hurt more that what i have done."

The blonde refused to meet Ivan's concerned eyes, terrified of crying in front of him.

"Well, I used to love Arthur, but then we fought a cold and hard war, because I wanted my freedom. When he dropped to his knees on the battlefield and started crying I realized I love him, but ever since then he's hated me. Every time we argue it makes me upset, but I've gotten over it. Still..."

His voice began to trail off as he began to get towards the end of his statement.

"Are you okay?"

Alfred pushed his glasses up on his face and blinked back tears beginning to build up.

There was so much more to the story than what he told Ivan. In fact he'd barely scratched the surface of his problems, but he just didn't want to face them, at least not yet.

"Yeah i'm cool, don't worry about me."

Russia was given a bright and reassuring smile giving him a signal to not worry.

Still he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach, however he couldn't pin point it or tell what it was.

Ivan felt the urgent need to protect him, not to let anyone hurt him. He'd make sure it would never ever happen. And if it did t

"C'mon I want to show you something that I really think you'll love."

Prisms of sunlight began to shine through the dark clouds hovering about them as dawn began to awaken a slumbering world.

Alfred laced his fingers through Ivan's and tugged on his arm like an excited child seeing a toy they want at a store.

Causing the taller country to blush at the touch of his soft hand grasping his in pure excitement and sincerity.

They ran for a good 6 minutes before they reached their final and oh so important destination.

"Do you like it? While I was walking down the street I noticed it. I stood in the midst of the field watching them flow in the wind while thinking of you. Then I ran into you and well, ya know."

Sun and horizon began to meet each other, showering the bright yellow sunflowers in golden flecks of light.

The aroma of sweet smelling flowers began to intoxicate Ivan into a happy and hypnotic state of mind.

Alfred peered at his loves face, his amethyst eyes shimmering like jewels in the sunlight, with a childlike smile rested upon his winter kissed face.

Never in his lifetime of knowing Ivan had he seen him in this manner, and it warmed him from head to toe.

Once he snapped out of his trance, he couldn't fight back his smile. All of this made him so happy, and it was all thanks to Alfred.

"Thank you America for showing me to such a beautiful place. I don't think I've been this happy in a very long time."

They both stared into each others eyes with loving gazes both making one another flustered.

Finally they began to lean in, as they kissed for a long moment, soft lips pressed to the others.

Everything was perfect...

**THE END**

_No that was not the end of the whole story, don't get confused. I'm sorry it was so short I swear i'll try and make the next longer, and yeah I understand I said that the first time but I'm officially on winter break so now I have time to make them a lot longer. I'll be doing a special Christmas chapter too with some of the other characters and my fave ships. Mkay? There will probably be one before the Christmas chapter though, and boy will it be drama filled (maybe I don't know yet. I'm trying to have something go on between Arthur and Alfred like a argument or confession of feelings. Somewhere along those lines, it's still a work in progress.) Okay enjoy lovelies ^)^! Byeeeeee 3_


End file.
